Episode 7441 (3rd March 2016)
Plot As darkness falls and still out in the woods alone, Megan fights her rising panic as her labour pains progress. Zak and Joanie are relieved when Sam regains consciousness at the hospital, but Joanie is still utterly eaten up with guilt. Leyla hides her disappointment when Lisa turns up saying Jai has sent her to take her into town instead. Lachlan is puzzled when Lawrence is overly affectionate with him when he asks to use his printer. Jai makes his way to the hospital for the scan and spots the Home Farm car by some trees. He is left uneasy when he calls Megan's phone and notices it's still in the car. He goes into the woods to look for her and finds her slumped against a tree. He slowly guides her back to his car. Marlon is strained when April argues with Leo when he tries to break her doll. Chas surprises Aaron by informing him that Ryan has retracted his statement, but the police have charged Gordon anyway. Zak is overwhelmed with relief as the doctor tells him that Sam is going to be okay, adding that the injury to Sam's head was caused by falling and not the gunshot. The doctor goes on to inform them that Sam was shot in the buttocks however and that she has a duty to inform the police when someone has been shot. Chrissie looks at some DNA sites when she is interrupted by Lachlan. She is privately unsettled by the implications for Lachlan's relationship with Lawrence if she follows this path. Megan is treated at hospital and is concerned to find that Sam was brought into the hospital earlier with an injury. Joanie admits to Sam that she was to blame and he's left torn over what to do when the police arrive. Zak begs him not to say anything. Andy tells Chrissie that it takes more than DNA to be a proper dad, informing her of his relationship with his own father. He reminds her that Lawrence was prepared to go to the prison for her recently. Sam keeps quiet when he speaks to the police but insists he wasn't doing it for Joanie. April is upset when Leo pinches her after Marlon leaves the room. She goes to tell Marlon but stops as she overhears him talking to Chas, saying how he believes April is jealous of the extra attention that Leo needs. Megan is concerned when one of the baby's shoulders becomes stuck as she gives birth. Zak and Joanie take Sam home as Joanie tries to apologise. She leaves Zak and Sam to talk when he refuses to forgive her. Aaron tells Robert that all he wants is for them to be mates. Robert is left kicking himself for doing the decent thing and rejecting vulnerable Aaron a few days previously. Megan is frantic as the baby is delivered and rushed off to neo-natal ICU. Chrissie apologises to Lawrence and assures him that she won't be going through with the DNA test, saying that he is the only father she needs. Zak tries to build bridges with Sam but he is worried about Lisa. Megan and Jai are informed that their daughter may suffer brain damage, having been deprived of oxygen during delivery for a considerable amount of time. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Green - Alexandra Afryea *Midwife - Hayley Mason *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw *Midwife - Emma Bispham *Dr Galloway - Niall Costigan Locations *Home Farm - Woodland, office, sitting room, dining room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Treatment rooms and corridors *David's Shop - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and private hallway *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Megan Macey's as yet unnamed daughter. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,410,000 (24th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes